Heroes, Partners, Allies
Heroes, Partners, Allies & Backups Club State Finals is an upcoming episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs and his friends is invited to complete this year's "Heroes, Partners, Allies & Backups Convention," where sleuth heroes from across the nation join together to try their hand at. Cast *Thomas D. Coyote as Bugs Bunny *Teleram as Porky Pig, Daffy Duck *Lazaro Nightfury2 as Pete Puma, Marvin The Martian, Belly Bag, Hot Dog Person *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *Frank Welker as K-9, Yabba-Doo, Deputy Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy Doo, Dynomutt, Hector the Bulldog, Lawyer Goodwill, Jabberjaw and Dooby Dooby Doo *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn *Hugh Davidson as Chuck *Brain Drummond as Floyd Minton *Jim Rash as Cecil Turtle *Grey DeLisle as Carol and Dixie Doo Special Guest Stars *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake, Mr. Hyde *Niki Yang as BMO *Andy Milonakis as Neptr *Logan Grove as Gumball Waterson *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Waterson, Gossamer *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Waterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *J.G. Quintel as Wile E. Coyote, Morodai *Dan Russell as Richard Waterson *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test *Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test *Dee Bradley Baker as Rigby *Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test *Trevor Devall as Dukey *Ian James Corlett as Hugh Test *Kathleen Barr as Lila Test *Bill Mondy as Mr. Black *Scott McNeil as Mr. White *Lee Tockar as The General *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevn Levin *Don McManus as Carl Tennyson *Beth Littleford as Sandra Tennyson *George Newbern as Frank Tennyson *Juliet Landau as Natalie Tennyson *Will Friedle as Kenneth Tennyson *Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko *Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson, Zed *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus *Audie Harrison as Beary Nice *Gary Owens as Blue Falcon *William Callaway as Country *Julie Bennett as Kitty Jo, Cheesie *Scott Innes as Groove 'Quotes/Transcript' *(This episodes begins at Bug's House) *'Daffy': Bugs is here. *'Bugs': Who? *'Daffy': The Heroes, Partners, Allies & Backups State Finals is today. every heroes, partners and back ups group from around the country will be there. *'Bugs': You mean there's more than one of us? *'Daffy': It's being held right here in Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks at the Colonel Randell McClintock Park. Whoever wins will be declared the best Heroes, Partners, Allies & Back ups Team and go on to complete in the olympics! *'Bugs': Olympics? I don't think that's right. *'Daffy': Well, I'm sure the prize will be something big and greek. *'Bugs': I guess you're right. *'Daffy': Well, what are we waiting for, Bugs? bring Taz with you. *'Bugs': Good idea Poochie come here boy. *(Taz arrives) *'Taz': Coming! *'Daffy': We've got a Heroes, Partners, Allies & Backups Club State Finals to win. with Speedy Gonzales, Pete Puma, Marvin, K-9, Porky, Floyd, Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, Hector the Bulldog, Gossamer, Witch Lezah & Witch Hazel. *(At Colonel Randell McClintock Park) *'Speedy': Okay were here. *'Daffy': Oh, man, This is going to be great. I can't wait to meet our-- *'Pete Puma': Huh? *'Daffy': Competition? *(Bugs and his friends saw Finn, Jake, BMO and Neptr, Gumball. Darwin, & Anais Waterson with their parents, Nicole & Richard Waterson, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary Test with their parents Hugh & Lila Test, The General, Mr Black and Mr. White & Ben Tennyson with his parents and grandfather, Sandra & Carl Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson her parents and her brother, Frank & Natalie Tennyson, Kenneth Tennyson, Kevin Levin & Zed, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person) *'Porky': Wow there here. *'Gossamer': That is a lot of people right? *'Witch Lezah': Right. *'Marvin': You can say that again. *'K-9': Oh yeah. *song *(At Colonel Randell McClintock Park Bugs and his friends with Finn, Jake, BMO and Neptr, Gumball. Darwin, & Anais Waterson with their parents, Nicole & Richard Waterson, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary Test with their parents Hugh & Lila Test, The General, Mr. Black and Mr. White, & Ben Tennyson with his parents and grandfather, Sandra & Carl Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson her parents and her brother Frank & Natalie Tennyson, Kenneth Tennyson, Kevin Levin & Zed) *'Bugs': So are you guys the-- *'Finn': The word you're looking for is "Heroes, Partners, Allies & Backups", don't you know. I'm Finn the Human, and This is Jake. *'Jake': Hi. *'Finn': BMO. *'BMO': Hey. *'Finn': Hi. *'Neptr': Hi. *'Gumball Waterson': I'm Gumball, this is Darwin. *'Darwin Waterson': Hi *'Gumball Waterson': Anais. *'Anais Waterson: Hello.' *'Gumball Waterson': My parents, Nicole & Richard *'Nicole Waterson': Hi. *'Richard Waterson': Hello. *'Johnny': I'm Johnny, This is my dog, Dukey. *'Dukey': Hi ya. *'Johnny': My sisters, Susan & Mary. *'Susan Test': How you do. *'Mary Test': Hello there. *'Johnny': My parents, Lila & Hugh. *'Lila Test': A pleasure to meet you. *'Hugh Test': Nice to meet you. *'Johnny Test': The General. *'The General': Hey. *'Johnny': Mr. Black and Mr. White. *'Mr. Black & Mr. White': Hello. *Wile E. Coyote: Whats going on here? *'Ben Tennyson': I'm Ben Tennyson, This is my partner, Rook Blonko. *'Rook Blonko': Hello. *'Ben Tennyson': My parents, Carl & Sandra *'Carl': Its an honor. *'Sandra': And a welcome. *'Ben Tennyson': My cousin, Gwen. *'Gwen Tennyson': Hi. *'Ben Tennyson': Her boyfriend, Kevin Levin. *'Kevin Levin': Hey there. *'Ben Tennyson': My Uncle and Aunt Frank & Natalie. Oh and my uncle and grandpa, Uncle-Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa: Not yet kid *'Frank Tennyson': Oh hello. *'Natalie Tennyson: How you doing. *'Ben Tennyson': Kevin's dog, Zed. *'Zed': (barking) *'Ben Tennyson': My grandfather, Max. *'Max Tennyson': A pleasure to see you. *'Uncle Grandpa': I'm Uncle Grandpa. That's Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. *'Belly Bag': I'm Belly Bag. *'Pizza Steve': I'm Pizza Steve. *'Mr. Gus': I'm Mr. Gus. *'Beary Nice': I'm Beary Nice. *'Hot Dog Person': I'm Hot Dog Person. *'Foghorn Leghorn (off-screen)': Attention, everyone, attention. If you could all take your seats. *(Bugs and his friends, Finn, Jake, BMO and Neptr, Gumball. Darwin, & Anais Waterson with their parents, Nicole & Richard Waterson, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary Test with their parents Hugh & Lila Test, The General, Mr. Black and Mr. White, & Ben Tennyson with his parents and grandfather, Sandra & Carl Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson her parents and her brother Frank & Natalie Tennyson, Kenneth Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Zed, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person are going to their seats) *'Foghorn Leghorn': I want to welcome you all to the competition. I'll be honest Heroes, Partners, Allies and Backups is really a prioritty for us, or anyone in Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks. right Carol? *'Carol': Right *'Foghorn Leghorn': But the park district made a healthy contribution to put on this event, so Mayor Minton encouraged me to take their money. *'Floyd Minton': Go, dad! the mayor's my dad. you guys might as well give up right now. *'Granny': You can say that again *'Tweety': Oh yeah right Sylvester? *'Sylvester': right what about you Hector? *'Hector': Great! *'Foghorn Leghorn': Also, after the lunch, we'll be having a band by Cattanooga Cats and featuring Dooby Dooby Doo and Dixie Doo. *'Country': Got it heroes, partners, allies and backups. the Cattanooga Cats are here to sing!, so watch out! *Wile E. Coyote: I really need to pay more attenion in these cartoons *'Scoots': Yeah *'Groove': You betcha *'Cheesie': Pretty good *Rigby: What about me!!!! TALK TO ME, RIGBY RILEY RATCOON!!! *'Kitty Jo': You can say that again *'Dooby Dooby Doo': Yep. *'Dixie Doo': Uh huh. *'Foghorn Leghorn': But before we begin all this joy, I'm sure you'd like to find out what we've all come here for. Can I have an envelope please Carol? *'Carol': Here you go. *'Foghorn Leghorn': Thank you. *(Foghorn was shuffling papers) *'Foghorn': Tonight's Heroes, Partners, Allies and Backups is... *'Lord Inferno': You're doomed! (everyone sees Lord Inferno, Mr. Hyde & Dark Witch) I'm Lord Infertno that's Mr. Hyde. *'Mr. Hyde': Hi. *'Lord Inferno': And this is Dark Witch. *'Dark Witch': Hey. *'Lord Inferno': There's been a little change in plan! Aha ha ha ha ha! (everyone screams and Inferno captures everyone with a burst of flame except for Bugs, Daffy, Floyd, Witch Hazel, Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin, Johnny, Dukey, Ben, Rook, Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag) *'Finn': Hey, where is everyone? *'Johnny': We don't know. *'Gumball': It can be. *'Ben': Huh? *'Lord Inferno': (reappears) Your friends are hidden somewhere outside. You'll never see them again! GOOD LUCK AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Lord Inferno, Mr. Hyde & Dark Witch vanishes) ---- *(Song: Get on the Line) *'Country & Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪We started something, gonna get together♪ ♪Every man and woman, boy and girl♪ ♪Loving one another, all sisters and the brothers♪ ♪Loving one another'round the world♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line♪ *'Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪Get on the line for love♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line♪ *'Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line for love♪ *'Country': ♪The sun is rising on a brand new morning♪ ♪Got to tell the people everywhere♪ ♪Got to pass it on, before all hope is gone♪ ♪Let the man go by, he didn't care♪ ♪Open up your mind♪ ♪Get on the line for love♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line♪ *'Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line for love, come on♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line, hey♪ ♪Get on the line♪ *'Kitty Jo': ♪Can't you see what's happening?♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Can't you see what's happening?)♪ *'Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪Open up your mind♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Open up your mind)♪ *'Country': ♪Reach out your hands to your♪ ♪Brothers and sisters♪ ♪Or you're gonna be♪ ♪Left behind it and you know♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line♪ *'Country & Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪Get on the line for love, na, na, na♪ *'Catanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line♪ *'Country': ♪Get on the line for love, yeah♪ *'Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪We started something gonna get together♪ ♪Every man and woman, boy and girl♪ ♪Loving one another, all sisters and the brothers♪ ♪Loving one another'round the world♪ ♪Come on, get on the line♪ ♪Get on the line for love, na, na, na♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line♪ *'Country': ♪Get on the line for love, yeah♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line♪ *'Dixie Doo': ♪Get on the line for love♪ ♪Clap your hands♪ *'Country': ♪Come on♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line)♪* *'Country':♪Come on♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line)♪ *'Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪Come on♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line)♪ *'Kity Jo': ♪Come on♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line)♪ ♪(Get on the line, get on the line)♪ *'Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪Get on the line, now♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line, get on the line, get on)♪ *'Dixie Doo':♪Get on the line♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line, won't you get on the line?♪ *'Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪Come on♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line)♪ *'Country':♪Get on the line now♪ *'Cattanooga Cats, Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪(Get on the line)♪ *'Country & Dooby Dooby Doo': ♪Get on the line now♪ *Mordocai: OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Great song *credits *(At Warner Bros. logo and opens) *'Bugs Bunny, Finn, Johnny Test, Ben Tnnyson & Uncle Grandpa': That's all, folks! Category:Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers